


An Appreciation of More

by Find_a_Way



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Turnadette - Freeform, married love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_a_Way/pseuds/Find_a_Way
Summary: Shelagh shows a tender Patrick just how much she appreciates his dad bod.





	An Appreciation of More

“There you go, little chap,” Patrick soothed as he settled his youngest child into the cot. “A full belly and a clean nappy and you’re set for the night. How about tonight we start sleeping through? Your old Dad’s not on call and would appreciate the sleep.” The corner of his mouth tugged up in resignation. At six months, Teddy was not quite as convinced as his parents that he didn’t need his two o’clock feeding. 

Patrick untucked his shirt from the waistband of his trousers as he crossed the room to undress for the night. Shrugging it off his shoulders, he threw it into the laundry basket and rolled his neck to release the tension of the day. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror over Shelagh’s dressing table. Startled, he straightened and studied his profile. 

“Bloody hell,” he brooded. He turned side to side, studying his body. “I must have put on nearly a full stone!”

Frustrated, he barely noticed Shelagh had returned from Angela’s room until she came up next to him. Trying to catch his eye in the mirror before him, she asked, “What are you looking at?”

His eyebrows lowered in displeasure. “My pot belly! How is it possible that you’ve lost all that baby weight and I seem to be adding the pounds every week?!”

“Tsk. I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Cooly, she placed her glasses on her bedside table.

She wasn’t being completely honest, and they both knew it. Shelagh had been rather proud when she was able to fit into her summer dresses already. She claimed it was because it saved the unnecessary expense of new clothes, but her pleased grin had belied the argument.

His head tilted in disbelief and his gaze took in her trim form, the silky blue dressing gown cinched tightly at her waist, emphasizing her sweet curves. “How do you do it?”

Shelagh sensed there was more than a few pounds bothering her husband. Earlier that week, a stranger in the park had complimented Patrick’s handsome grandson. She had pretended not to hear, but the quiet of that walk home spoke volumes.

“Laundry for a family of five?” she joked. His eyes met hers in the mirror, unconvinced. 

With a warm sigh, Shelagh stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a bit softer, it was true, but there was something endearing about it that warmed her insides. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade and let her hands gently smooth over the soft cotton of his vest. 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” His back stiffened. “That’s why you insisted I get those new suits!”

She spoke against his back, her voice a seductive murmur. “I insisted you get those new suits because I knew how handsome you’d be in the new cut, dear. I’ve seen the way some of the mothers glance at you when you wear them. I’m not the only woman that thinks so.”

Her flattery eased his anxiety some, and he relaxed slightly against her. She rubbed her lips against the fine-ribbed cotton of his vest, her breath leaving a damp trail against his back, and slipped her hands underneath. Her fingertips grazed over the smooth skin of his middle, the soft pads tracing his oblique muscles and back over his abdomen. A sigh escaped him and she smiled in satisfaction.

Intent on teasing him a bit more, she slid her hands towards his navel but felt her own desire ignite as she came to the short hairs feathering their way down his abdomen. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she tucked her forehead against his spine in an attempt to govern her passion. She would show him how she appreciated his body. 

Deliberately, her fingertips slipped lower in tight swirls. Without looking she could sense his arousal growing in response to her touch, and her own muscles clenched tightly. Her right hand slipped lower, nestling itself under the band of his trousers. She paused for a moment. “See, Patrick? There’s still plenty of room here for my hand.” But he was beyond responding with words.

At the sharp intake of his breath, she pushed lower until the tips of her fingers brushed up against his erection. He moaned, and she thrilled at the sound. She loved giving him pleasure this way, and in the years together had come to know exactly how he liked to be touched. Grazing fingers, gentle brushes of her hot palm, until finally she would wrap her hand around the shaft and quicken her strokes until he gasped.

Up and down, her hand pleasured him and she began to push her pelvis against him. A wet heat built up inside her and she felt her own pleasure flare. She pressed her face to his back, her nose rubbing a path against his spine. 

In a sudden movement, he pulled her hand free and turned to face her. With the ease of a man used to dressing quickly in the dark, he undid his trousers. His mouth caught hers in a deep kiss. “I’ve got to be in you, Shelagh. Please.” 

Eagerly, she pulled at the fabric that separated them. Stiff flesh bobbed at her and he pushed her nightgown up over her hips. In a quick movement, he lifted her light form up and onto their bed. 

“Now, please, Patrick” she begged. He slid into her, their joining easy. Thighs wrapped tightly around hips and they moved together, thrust meeting thrust, exhale mingling with exhale. Her hands on him had brought them so close that soon they were panting—panting until that moment of held breath and silence when neither was certain of anything but the other. 

They lay in a tangle of half-dressed limbs for blissful minutes as they settled into sated fulfillment. Shelagh raised herself up against his chest and pressed a light kiss to his chin. “I love you just as you are, Patrick, you know that.”

A lopsided grin lifted the corner of his mouth and he nodded. He lazily pushed the hair back on her face. “I know. I never doubt that, my love.”

“Then never doubt this, either. I love you, Patrick Turner, and I want you more than I can ever say. I never thought, even in the first months we were married when you taught me such things, that I could want you this much. “ She ran her hands over his middle. “You didn’t seem to mind how my body changed this past year.”

His laugh was lighthearted. “Hardly. I wanted to put my hands on you as much as ever, more probably.”

She settled her head in the crook under his chin. “And why do you suppose that is?”

He bent to kiss her forehead. “You’re a wonder, Shelagh, did you know?”

“Well, perhaps you can show me your appreciation tomorrow, too, darling.”


End file.
